El secreto de la esfera del Dragón
by Vegitta
Summary: UA. Por alguna 'extraña' razón, Bardock toma el lugar de Goku en esta historia, gracias a ello pudo sobrevivir al desastre de la destrucción del Planeta Vegeta. Sin embargo, no todo esta teñido de rosa, tendrá que soportar los problemas que Goku tuvo en un principio, por ejemplo, conocer nuevas personas...(¡Dejen reviews!) :D Capitulo 3: La tercera esfera del dragón
1. El Secreto De La Esfera Del Dragón

**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball Z ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ellos fueron creados y utilizados por Akira Toriyama.**

''_No siempre las cosas pasan como las planeas...pueden pasar varias cosas que ni si quiera te hubieras imaginado, algunas ilógicas y desmotivadoras, y otras lógicas y motivadoras...''_

_**Planeta Vegeta Año 737...**_

-¡Mediante aquel golpe que te he dado podrás ver como tu raza caerá poco a poco como la nuestra!-

-¡Ya cállate!-Grito Bardock eliminando a la extraña criatura para después ser interrogado por sus compañeros y caer desmayado...

-Bardock! Bardock!-Gritaban sus compañeros sin ser escuchados ni obtener alguna señal de vida

_**Laboratorio 13...**_

-... ¿Te sientes mejor Bardock?-Pregunto el hombre de bata blanca

-Como nunca lagarto-Contesto

-¿Dónde están los demás?-Pregunto vistiéndose

-Los mandaron a una nueva misión, al planeta Meat-Dijo aquel hombre acomodando unos cuantos papeles

- ¿Y se han ido sin mi esos inútiles?-Pregunto incrédulo

-¡Yo me largo!-Exclamo dirigiéndose a la puerta del laboratorio

-¡Detente! ¡No estás en condiciones de ir a luchar!-Dijo el hombre

-Bah, ¿que no me vez parado inútil?-Se burló Bardock girando levemente su cabeza

-Hicimos un análisis de...-Dijo tomando unos papeles y leyéndolos

-¡Que estupidez! Yo necesito ir con mi escuadrón-Dijo Bardock siguiendo su camino

-Antes de que te vayas...enviaran a tu hijo a un planeta llamado Tierra-Informo el doctor

-¡A mí que me importa ese mocoso! Que lo envíen a Marte si quieren-Dijo Bardock

-... ¡¿Y cómo demonios te has enterado de eso inútil?! Ni si quiera a mí me habían hablado de eso-Pregunto Bardock

-Bueno...todos los soldados están hablando de tu hijo el clase baja-Comento

-Bah después de todo...a mí que me importa lo que digan del mocoso-Dijo Bardock saliendo de todos modos por la amplia puerta...

Entre los pasillos se escuchaba claramente el llanto de un bebe, Bardock paso tranquilamente por aquel pasillo percatándose del lloriqueo del niño el cual volteo para encontrárselo y poder darle un escarmiento para que dejara de lloriquear

-¡Maldición ya cállate mocoso!-Grito Bardock observando al pequeño Kakarotto

-Kakarotto...-Leyó en voz alta

-Así que tú eres Kakarotto...si no fuera porque ya te asignaron una misión te mataría en este instante...-Comento mirando a Kakarotto y encendiendo su rastreador

-¿Solamente 5 unidades? Bah ¿cómo no lo supuse antes?-Se interrogo

Bardock siguió su camino mientras trasladaban al pequeño Kakarotto a una nave para dirigirse a su nueva y primera misión...destruir el planeta Tierra, mientras tanto Bardock siguió tranquilamente su camino hasta llegar a su nave y esperar a fijar el destino

-Planeta Meat-Menciono Bardock activando el destino por voz

-Pla...ne...ta...Me...ma...pi...Ti...e...rra-Menci ono la maquina con notables fallas en si

-¡He dicho planeta Meat maquina inútil!-Reclamo Bardock mientras empezaba la cuenta regresiva a su nuevo destino

-A empezado el conteo a cuenta regresiva...5...-Mencionaba el aparato

-¡Mierda! ¡Jodida maquina inservible! Cancelar...-Menciono Bardock apretando un botón rojo el cual...no funcionaba

-4...3...2...-

-Jodida maquina ábrete mierda ¡ÁBRETE!-Exigió Bardock

-...1...despegue-Dijo la voz que provenía de la maquina sin abrirse y despegar al espacio

-¡Bardock!-Gritaron los científicos

_**Segundos antes del despegue...**_

-He terminado el experimento con la nueva nave Kelck!-Comento el científico principiante

-¡Sabes que ese experimento me pertenece! No debes de terminarlo tú, ¡eres apenas un principiante!-Dijo Kelck

-Lo se lo sé pero...Bardock?-Pregunto mirando la nave que empezaba el despegue

-Bardock!-Gritaron los científicos mientras admiraban como Bardock despegaba a su nuevo destino...el Planeta Tierra

.

.  
Las naves chocaban entre si levemente, por lógica, las naves no seguirían con golpes leves...chocaron, cruzaron caminos y aterrizaron en diferentes lugares...exacto, Kakarotto aterrizo en una pequeña isla con una casa rosa en medio de ella, la cual se distinguía a leer "Kame-House" de un color rojo sangre mientras en algún lugar del bosque aterrizo Bardock...aturdido y mareado bajo de la nave ¿Porque de todos los miserables planetas el mismo que su hijo? ¿Porque él? No se sabe...tal vez como fue el último lugar como único destino, se eligió ese...al bajar de la nave, se percató de que no estaba solo...

-¿Se encuentra bien?-Pregunto un anciano con atuendo naranja y un gorro verde, tenía una canasta repleta de variables frutas en su espalda y una notable y brillosa esfera en sus manos que parpadeaba sin cesar

-¡¿Quién es usted?! ¡¿En dónde diablos estoy?!- Pregunto Bardock mirándolo fijamente y aumentando el temor en aquel anciano

-Yo soy Son Gohan, este es el bosque de Annin-Respondio temeroso pero con confianza en si

-¡¿Y qué demonios esperas para darme de ese alimento tuyo?! Tengo hambre, ¡exijo que me lo entregues!-Dijo Bardock amenazando a Son Gohan con una bola de Ki en su mano apuntando hacia el

-Cla...claro-Dijo Son Gohan quitándose aquella enorme canasta de su espalda hasta ponerla en el suelo y dejar caer unas cuantas manzanas y naranjas al agujero donde se encontraba el sujeto con un ropaje diferente de lo habitual

-¡Humano inútil! ¡Esta cosa sabe asquerosa!-Dijo Bardock escupiendo la naranja que había introducido en su boca hace unos segundos y apuntar al humano con una bola de Ki en su mano izquierda

-Por favor...aguarde unos minutos...-Suplicaba Son Gohan

-¡Muere!-Grito Bardock lanzando la ráfaga de Ki hacia el indefenso anciano

_**Kame-House...**_

-¡Pero que es ese escándalo aquí afuera!-Dijo el maestro Roshi observando al bebe desmayado dentro de la nave

-Maestro Roshi, ¡pero si es un niño! ¡Y además tiene cola!-Dijo Umigame sorprendido

-¡Eso ya lo mire tortuga inútil! ¡Mejor ayúdame a llevarlo adentro!-Exigió el maestro Roshi tomando al bebe

-¡Está muerto!-Dijo Umigame apreciando como del pequeño bebe emanaba sangre de su frente

-¡Claro que no tonto! Todavía respira, pero está muy lastimado...tenemos que atenderlo de inmediato...-Dijo el maestro Roshi entrando a la Kame-House lo más rápido que podía junto a Umigame...

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Maldito viejo decrepito... ¿Quién demonios se creía?-Comento Bardock caminando hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Son Gohan

-Por lo menos dejo esto-Dijo Bardock tomando la esfera de 4 estrellas que hace unos segundos Son Gohan sostenía en sus manos

-Ump...por lo menos yo...-Dijo Bardock empezando a sentirse un poco mareado y ver claramente unas cuantas imágenes de su hijo...

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

-¡Maestro Roshi!-Grito

-¡Yo...yo... no te lo perdonare!-

-AHH-

...

-¡Así no es como se debe de hacer!-

-¿Entonces...así?-

...

-¡Goku corre! ¡Corre!-

...

-Son Gohan era un buen alumno...por fin se encontrara con su familia fallecida...y tu tendrás el honor de tener el nombre que el siempre quiso ponerle a un segundo hijo...Goku.-

...  
-¿Que...que demonios es esto?-Se preguntó Bardock recostado en el pasto verde e intentando poder levantarse, pero no tuvo efecto...Bardock cayo inconsciente a lado del cuerpo de Son Gohan

_**12:36 am**_

-¿Eh?-Se preguntó Bardock levantándose y mirando solamente el parpadeo de la esfera

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-Pregunto sujetando la esfera

-Arg... ¡maldición deja de parpadear!-Exigió

-Bah,pronto se cansara y se apagara sola...tengo que buscar un maldito refugio...tal vez la casa de este anciano-Comento poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que tomaba la esfera y se marchaba del lugar...dejando el cuerpo fallecido de Son Gohan en el suelo para ser devorado por los animales que rodeaban el bosque de aquella oscura noche...

_**1 Semana después...**_

Son Gohan había muerto hace ya una semana, encontraron su cuerpo despedazado en medio del bosque una noche de septiembre, después de examinar el cuerpo se hizo un funeral para Son Gohan, todos sus amigos y conocidos asistieron puntualmente y cuando termino enseguida todos se fueron excepto el maestro Roshi...

-Maestro Roshi... nos tenemos que ir...-Dijo Umigame empezando a caminar fuera del lugar

-No...No es justo-Dijo el maestro Roshi

-Usted sabe que algún día iba a pasar esto, era muy probable...-Prosiguió

-Claro que no, el debió de morir por viejo, ¡no por ser devorado por animales salvajes! Eso es ilógico, el sabia las artes marciales, YO lo había entrenado mejor que a nadie, ¡no puedo haber muerto por causa de unos animales sarnosos!-Dijo el maestro Roshi mientras cargaba a Goku el cual pataleaba sin control

-Maestro Roshi...algún día lo volveremos a ver, no se preocupe por el...ya está en un lugar mejor...-Dijo Umigame

-Tienes razón... Son Gohan era un buen alumno...por fin se encontrara con su familia fallecida...-Comento el maestro Roshi mirando fijamente la tumba para después voltear hacia Goku

-Y tu tendrás el honor de tener el nombre que el siempre quiso ponerle a un segundo hijo...Goku.-


	2. Bulma Briefs

''_A veces la vida interviene en tus planes, con una inmensa pared de ladrillos de concreto con una sola palabra...NO, cambiando tus planes radicalmente a manera de que tú no puedas saber lo que pasara...por ejemplo, yo jamás tenía planeado conocerla...aun si eso dependiera mi vida''_

_**Planeta Tierra Año 747...**_

Habían pasado mas de 9 años desde que el maestro Roshi tenía que alimentar una boca más, Goku. Junto a Umigame, el maestro Roshi pudo salvar del trágico accidente al pequeño bebe y logro enseñarle a Goku las artes marciales ya que para Roshi era como un hijo. Goku luchaba por lo que quería hasta que lo conseguía, entrenaba sin parar día y noche cada técnica nueva que su maestro le había enseñado, comprendía claramente lo que le platicaba y enseñaba su maestro, Goku era un niño muy fuerte e inteligente, capaz de resolver problemas con una gran facilidad en el menor tiempo posible. Era un niño muy tranquilo y adorable, era muy cortés y obediente parecía que en el no existía la maldad a pesar de tener un maestro tan "Curioso"...  
Mientras tanto en una pequeña casa echa de ladrillos de color carmesí, habitaba un hombre con cola color marrón, cabello alborotado, armadura azul marino y verde y con una curiosa cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda. Pasaba sus días matando la mayoría de animales para poder alimentarse día a día, mes a mes y año tras año, persiguiendo siempre la misma rutina, trataba de "reparar" su "nave" pero por más que lo intentara no serviría de nada ya que la nave ni si quiera era una nave, era más bien un prototipo de una nueva nave inventada por los científicos del laboratorio número 17 que ni si quiera estaba registrada en la nave de Freezer, lo que Bardock quería era comunicarse con alguien de su planeta y regresar a este. Sin éxito, se resignó y prefirió pasar una pacífica vida en la Tierra, acabo, al fin se había librado de la lagartija femenina y todo gracias a un error de unos estúpidos científicos que no hacían su trabajo bien y que de seguro ya habían matado por el simple hecho de dejar escapar a un soldado de alto nivel.

Sin embargo, aquí empieza nuestra aventura...en los pacíficos valles de un lugar deshabitado y desalmado, en el cual habitaba este curioso hombre con cola de mono, Bardock junto a su brillante y anaranjada amiga, una esfera de 4 estrellas, la cual despreciaba por el simple hecho de estar en la Tierra pero la cual había conservado como recuerdo o más bien un trofeo de su primer asesinato en este planeta.

No muy lejos de ahí una joven de cabellos azules se encontraba conduciendo su lujoso auto último modelo...Bulma, una joven aspirante a la moda e hija del famoso científico, el Dr. Briefs, se encontraba entre los caminos llenos de rocas, buscando unas dichosas "esferas del Dragon"...

-Estoy segura de que se encuentra cerca...-Se dijo a sí misma la joven de 16 años bajando de su nave y dando un corto suspiro para después sacar su extraño objeto de su bolsillo

-Creo que tendré suerte-Se dijo volviendo dentro del auto y conduciendo a toda velocidad

00000000000000000000000000000000000  
-No queda más que volver a comer otro estúpido venado-Dijo Bardock tomando el cuerpo sin vida del venado y poniéndolo sobre su espalda, llegando a su destino con rapidez gracias a su capacidad de volar.

-Espérame aquí inútil...-Bufo entrando a la casa y dejando al animal mutilado en el suelo a la vista de todos los seres vivientes de ese ecosistema.

00000000000000000000000000000000000  
-¡Estoy segura de que es ahí!-Dijo la joven mirando su aparato mientras observaba con detenimiento la casa echa de ladrillos, ¿acaso alguien vivía ahí? Ella no lo sabía, salió de su vehículo con sigilo, tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie, tomo su radar con fuerza en su mano izquierda y se dirigió a la casita echa de ladrillos, esperando a que el dueño no se apareciera.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta, no pudo ver nada a simple vista, solo pudo ver que algo parpadeaba a unos pasos de ella, todo era oscuro como una noche de invierno, sin embargo esa luz anaranjada iluminaba casi toda la casa, casi...

Camino lentamente hacia la luz anaranjada, pudo llegar sin que "nadie" la mirara o descubriera su bien planeado robo...o eso creía.

-Al fin...ya te encontré-Suspiro con alivio la joven de cabellos azules

-Es hora de irnos hermosa-Alago dirigiéndose a la puerta sin interrupción, por el momento. Se podía apreciar claramente el sonido de cada paso que ella daba por la pequeña habitación...uno por uno, el sonido de su suela tocando el suelo, con la ayuda de la luminosa esfera pudo admirar que el suelo estaba manchado con una sustancia roja... ¿Pero que era? ¿Acaso era sangre lo que sus ojos miraban? No le importo, ya tenía lo que quería y eso era todo lo que le importaba. Pudo ver esa luz al final de la habitación, era la salida...por fin había conseguido lo que quería, confirmar si su radar no estaba equivocado además de conseguir la preciada esfera de cuatro estrellas...

-...¡AHH!-Grito con asombro al sentir como algo la detenía de su brazo

-¿Tú crees que ibas a poder entrar como si nada a MI casa después de haber robado MI esfera?-La esfera parpadeo...Bulma pudo ver como ese extraño sujeto la tomaba del brazo, deteniéndola de cualquier escape, era un hombre con cabellos alborotados y con una cicatriz en la cara.

-Yo...yo pensé que...-Tartamudeo, sentía como el miedo invadía su cuerpo, no tenía voz ni para gritar menos para pedir auxilio

-¡¿Que pensaste mocosa?! Que te ibas a salir con la tuya robándome?!-Sacudió a la joven la cual lloraba del miedo

-¡No...No!-Decía sollozando dejando caer la esfera del dragón junto a su radar mientras Bardock seguía sacudiéndola e interrogándola causando temor en ella

-¡Déjeme en paz!-Grito con lágrimas en los ojos, dándole una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla izquierda de Bardock.

Nada, ni si quiera un gesto, un sonido, un movimiento...un grito.

-Ah...ah... ¡AH! ¡Suéltame animal!-Grito Bulma tratando de liberarse del agarre de Bardock. Sin éxito, se derrumba en llanto, esa era su respuesta...llorar, era claro que moriría en su intento de conseguir las esferas del dragón para pedirle a Shenlong que cumpliera su deseo, pero... ¿Tenía que morir en manos de un sanguinario "violador" de jovencitas tan hermosas como ella? Ella pensaba morir en alguna situación un poco más "decente". En alguna situación como...Morir en manos de un oso, caer por un barranco o ser devorada por un cocodrilo. Pero no...Morir en manos de un "violador" era lo peor que le podía pasar.

-¡Ya cállate y deja de llorar mocosa!- Grito sin paciencia Bardock soltando a Bulma y dejándola caer al suelo, a lado de la esfera y el extraño radar que hace unos momentos tenía en manos.

-Ya te he soltado... ¡AHORA DEJA DE LLORAR Y LEVÁNTATE SABANDIJA!-Grito Bardock mientras Bulma dejaba de llorar y solo se podía escuchar sus cortados sollozos

-Snif...snif...-Se podía escuchar en toda la habitación...tirada en el suelo tomo la esfera y el radar y los deposito en su bolsa junto a las demás "cosas" después se paró y sacudió su vestido color rosa con su nombre en el..."BULMA" se podía leer claramente y a simple vista.

-¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! ¡¿Acaso me quieres hacer daño o tomar mi joven y delicado cuerpo en tus manos?!-Grito sin evitar llorar

-¿Qué?...-Dijo Bardock abriendo los ojos como plato

-¡Soy una joven millonaria, puedo darte todas las naves que quieras! ¡No! ¡Todo el dinero que tú quieras! ¡Pero no me hagas daño!-Suplico agachándose en el suelo de madera y abrazando las botas de Bardock

-A mí no me interesan esas cosas tan inútiles...-Hablo, por fin articulo una palabra para Bulma

-¡Tu solo dime lo que quieres, yo te lo daré, no importa lo que sea! ¡Pero no me mates!-Suplicaba Bulma llorando

-Ustedes los humanos son unos exagerados...-Dijo Bardock saliendo de la casa y dejando a Bulma confundida, ¿Porque no la había matado? ¿Que acaso no le interesaba el dinero? Era claro que era un tonto, nadie en todo el universo le daría una propuesta de esa magnitud con tal de que no utilice su fuerza contra alguien.

-Uh...que... ¿Que acaso no quieres dinero?-Contesto Bulma poniéndose de pie de nuevo y persiguiéndolo

-Ump-Fue lo único que dijo cuándo solo sintió la mano de Bulma intentándolo detener

-¡Óyeme! ¡No seas un descortés y contéstame! ¡Exijo tener una respuesta!-Grito Bulma recibiendo un gesto de furia de parte de Bardock

-No tengo que contestarle a un ser inferior si no quiero-Contesto Bardock con una media sonrisa

-¡Yo no soy ningún ser inferior! Eres un... ¡un!-

-¿Un animal?-Pregunto con una sonrisa de lado, volteándola a ver

-¡ ESO ERES Y AUN MAS INÚTIL!-Grito Bulma causándole gracia al Saiyajin

-Bueno...Que no te coman los animales...-Hablo Bardock empezando elevarse y dejando a Bulma sola en medio del bosque...junto a miles depredadores en busca de una presa indefensa...esa presa era Bulma.

-Espera ¿Qué? ¡Piensas dejarme aquí!-Grito Bulma enojada

-SI-Grito Bardock

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡Vuelve!-Suplico enojada, observando al Saiyajin dirigiéndose al este, sin respuesta por unos minutos, divisando como Bardock se iba sin darle alguna importancia prosiguió a perseguirlo y suplicarle... -¡Vuelve no me dejes!-Suplico Bulma tratando de seguirlo desde tierra mientras Bardock solo la ignoraba...

**Nota de la Autora:**_** ¡**__Uf! Sincerísima disculpa al no dejar algún mensajillo mío por ahí XD Pero iba muy apresurada, el tiempo me sobra y me falta en ocasiones XD Actualizare dentro de unos días ya que este fic no es muy fácil de hacer, tengo que ver todo DB de nuevo...¡QUE HERMOSO! ¡Revivir todos los momentos con Goku de nuevo y gracias a este fic! __**¡Recuerden dejar reviews!**__ Ya que eso me da inspiración si no ni llega XD ¡Ah cierto! Tratare de actualizar pronto, pero si tardo en analizar los capítulos, los detallitos, etc., etc. ¡Muchos saludos y abrazos! Diviértanse mirando La Batalla De Los Dioses todos los días :3 Yo eso hare XD Bueno, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	3. La tercera esfera del dragón

''_**La tercera esfera del dragón''**_

-¡Aguarda! ¡No me dejes! ¡Los animales me devoraran!-Grito Bulma corriendo detrás de Bardock el cual volaba con tranquilidad-A mí no me importa-Dijo Bardock-Por favor necesito... ¡necesito proponerte algo!-Grito Bulma no muy segura de si misma

"¡¿Acaso estaré loca?! No hay otra opción...si no lo hago los animales me devoraran, no quiero morir tan joven ¡y todavía sin conocer a un chico guapo!" pensó Bulma deteniéndose siguiendo a Bardock con la mirada...al parecer ni si quiera la había escuchado, ¡todo ese tiempo siguiéndolo! Para nada.

-¿Cuál es la propuesta?-Pregunto Bardock, dejándola sin aliento al igual que sorprendida. Él estaba justo detrás de ella, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, esperando la respuesta de la chica.-Bueno...Quisiera proponerte lo siguiente-Aclaro Bulma con confianza en si –Solo dilo-Dijo Bardock-Esta bien...que te parece si...a cambió de que tú me des tu esfera y me protejas durante todo el camino, dejaré que le puedas pedir un deseo a Shenlong-Comento Bulma haciendo reaccionar a Bardock de inmediato

-Shen...Shenlong?-Pregunto Bardock mirando a Bulma fijamente-Sí, Shenlong es un enorme dragón el cual sale después de invocarlo por medio de los siete objetos magicos,que son estas esferas anaranjadas y enumeradas por estrellas de color rojo ademas,desues de salir cumple un deseo, sé dice que el cielo empieza a oscurecer como si el mundo se estuviera destruyendo, caen relámpagos del cielo y de las esferas despierta Shenlong, listo para cumplir el deseo que uno quiera.-Relato Bulma dejando sorprendido a Bardock-Está bien...pero el deseo será mío.-Dijo Bardock

-Umm, eso lo decidiremos después de ver al dragón pero por el momento, estaremos buscando las esferas ya que sin ellas de nada serviría el trato.-Dijo Bulma de brazos cruzados y mirando a Bardock con un solo ojo

"Después de todo no es un hombre tan espantoso...se ve muy guapo... ¡¿Pero en que estás pensando Bulma?! Él es mayor que tú!...pero no está nada mal...Arg! Sueno igual que mi madre! "pensó Bulma dentro de sus pensamientos, Bardock la miraba confundido ¿Porque sacudía la cabeza? Se podría decir que casi estaba negando algo, tenía una expresión de enfadada...Tal vez estaba loca.

-Está bien...mi radar dice que se encuentra... ¡por allá!-Dijo Bulma señalando los arboles del bosque-Aproximadamente a 15 kilómetros de aquí...-Dijo desanimada-Al menos tardaremos tres días en llegar ¡Es demasiado tiempo! ¡Necesito conocer a ese dragón lo antes posible!-Se quejó Bulma-Ump, yo iré solo-Dijo Bardock empezando a volar-¡Ni loca dejare que me dejes! ¡Yo me voy contigo!-Exclamo Bulma alcanzando a sujetarse de las botas de Bardock el cual no se detuvo y se elevó a los cielos, dejando a Bulma en los aires

-¡Ya suéltate de una vez! ¡De todos modos morirás!-Dijo Bardock volteando a ver a la terrícola que se encontraba sujetando sus botas-¡Jamás! ¡Primero encuentro las esferas del dragón, me casare, tendré hijos y de ahí moriré! ¡Pero antes de eso no!-Dijo Bulma pataleando por los aires, sin soltarse de las botas de Bardock

15 Minutos después...

-¡Tómame con delicadeza inútil!-Dijo Bulma sujetándose ahora de las manos de Bardock-¡¿Que no vez que eso es lo que intento?!-Renegó Bardock tratando de sujetar a la chica con cuidado, sin dejarla caer a 67 Pies del suelo.- ¡El radar dice que ahora estamos a 5 metros de la esfera del dragón!-Dijo Bulma soltándose de una mano y tomando su radar del bolsillo quedando sujetada de las dos manos de Bardock el cual estaba enfadado de haberla cargado durante todo el viaje

-¡Mira!-Exclamo Bulma levantando la mirada de su radar y alcanzando a visualizar una pequeña isla con una casita rosada en medio de ella, cada vez se acercaban más a la esfera del dragon,era probable que estuviera dentro de ahí.

**Kame-House...**

-¡Goku! ¡Necesito que vayas por mis revistas semanales!-Dijo el Maestro Roshi distrayendo a Goku de su entrenamiento diario-¿Nadando cierto?-Pregunto Goku dando un vistazo al largo y ancho mar-¡Claro, y esta vez no quiero que las traigas mojadas!-Exigió el Maestro Roshi-¡Está bien! ¡Vuelvo en unos minutos!-Dijo Goku alegre y lanzándose al mar, nadando rápidamente hasta perderse de vista 5 segundos después

-Veo que ha mejorado maestro-Dijo la vieja tortuga, Umigame-Lo sé, es un muchacho muy fuerte-Contesto Roshi mirando aun la dirección en donde se había ido Goku-¡Recibió un bien entrenamiento!-Comento Umigame feliz, mirando como las olas se estrellaban en una roca-¡Claro que si inútil! ¡Yo lo entrene! Pero es tiempo de que el siga solo con su propio entrenamiento...en cuanto vuelva se lo diré-Dijo Roshi entrando de nuevo a la casa dejando a Umigame

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

-¡Ya hemos llegado!-Dijo Bulma haciendo que Bardock descendiera hasta tener los pies en la suave arena de la isla, justó en frente de aquella casa rosada con notables letras rojas: ''Kame-House''-Ump...Apresúrate-Dijo Bardock dándole la espalda y sentándose en una roca cercana-¡Tardare el tiempo que yo quiera!...Eh...¡Buenos días!-Grito Bulma -Uh?-Pregunto alguien acercándose y asomando la cabeza-¡Buenos días!-Dijo Bulma sonriente-Bueno días...¿Que se te ofrece?-Pregunto la vieja tortuga saliendo de su escondite

-Bueno...quisiera saber si alguna vez han visto algún objeto parecido a esto...-Dijo Bulma sacando de su bolsillo dos esferas luminosas-¡Oh! Son idénticas a una esfera que tiene el maestro Roshi, él lo utiliza como un collar-Menciono Umigame-¡Podría hablarle al Maestro Roshi, es muy importante!-Dijo Bulma

''Con que el Maestro Roshi...ya había escuchado sobre él, se supone que él es el mejor Maestro de las artes marciales en todo el universo'' pensó Bulma

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso alguien me necesita?-Pregunto el Maestro Roshi saliendo de la casa, con el collar puesto junto a su caparazón morado y su típica camisa hawaiana, observando a la joven en espera de una respuesta-¡Oh! Pero que hermosa jovencita, dime ¿que se te ofrece hermosa?-Pregunto el Maestro Roshi alucinando, atrayendo la atención de Bardock-Venimos en busca de su collar, lo necesitamos de inmediato-Contesto Bardock acercándose al Maestro Roshi

-Eh...bueno, tendrían que darme algo a cambio...-Menciono Roshi volteando a ver a Bulma-Bueno... ¿Que sería lo que quisiera?-Pregunto Bulma dejando a un lado a un Bardock enojado y de brazos cruzados-Bueno, yo pensaba en...he he-Menciono el Maestro Roshi con su típica expresión del ''Puf Puf''...-Oh, ya veo...bueno que le parece si mejor...le regalare una de mis capsulas Hoi Poi!-Trato de convencer Bulma

-No he tenido una de esas en varios años además, casi nunca utilizo unas de esas, en rara ocasión suelo ocupar o tener una de ellas...-Recordaba Roshi-Pero bueno...que te parece si mejor me muestras tus lindas braguitas...-Dijo el Maestro Roshi-Eh...todo sea por la esfera del dragón Bulma...-Se susurró a si misma

-¿Que dices?-Pregunto el Maestro Roshi ansioso-Maestro...no cree que esto es algo...-No hallaba las palabras correctas el pobre Umigame-¡CÁLLATE! ¡Deja que la joven decida!-Dijo el Maestro Roshi mientras Bardock oía con atención-Esta bien...-Dijo Bulma sonrojada dejando sorprendidos a todos-¡¿QUE?!-Pregunto Bardock volteando a ver, hallándose con una mirada aterradora de parte de Bulma

-¡TU TE CALLAS! ¡AHORA VOLTÉATE!-Ordeno enfadada-Arg...-Menciono Bardock volteándose de mala gana, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, sé podía notar una enorme vena resaltada en su frente-Bueno ¿Qué esperas muchachita?-Exclamo ansioso el Maestro Roshi-Ah...-Dijo Bulma levantando levemente su vestido-¡AH!-Dijo Bulma levantando su vestido rosado dejando ver sus bragas con puntitos rosas

-¡Oh Oh!-Exclamo Roshi dejando paso a un enorme derrame nasal mientras Umigame solo se tapaba los ojos, tratando de no ver nada...al igual que Bardock que a pesar de ser hombre, volteo y se resignó a ver, cruzado de brazos y esperando a que la joven volviera con la esfera del dragón en sus manos

-Está bien, eso es todo, ahora tiene que cumplir con su parte-Dijo Bulma bajando su vestido y sonrojándose por completo-¡Oh claro que si jovencita! ¡Aquí tienes!-Dijo Roshi tapando sus orificios nasales con un trapo blanco que saco de inmediato de su bolsillo al mismo tiempo que tomaba su collar y se lo entregaba a la joven de cabellos azules

-¡Se lo agradezco Maestro!-Dijo Bulma observando fijamente la esfera-¡No hay de que! ¡Espero y vengas a entrenar conmigo jovencita!-Dijo el Maestro Roshi-Ump, y después de todo se hace llamar ''Maestro''...Apostaría a que este anciano decrepito no sabe más que estar espiando a jovencitas-Dijo Bardock aun enfadado-¡Óigame! ¡Cómo se atreve usted a dudar de mi título como Maestro de Artes Marciales! ¡Yo lo podría derrotar con gran facilidad!-Exclamo Roshi

-¡Ha! ¡Usted y todos sus alumnos podrían atacarme al mismo tiempo y ninguno de ellos me haría ningún daño! ¡Yo mismo los mataría en segundos!-Presumió Bardock volteando a ver a Roshi-¡Ya cállate! ¡Todavía tenemos que seguir buscando las demás esferas del dragón y tú te das el lujo de platicar muy cómodamente!-Bufo Bulma-Arg-Contesto Bardock tomando a la jovencita y empezando a elevarse-¡Hasta luego maestro!-Grito Bulma alejándose del lugar

-¡Hasta luego! ¡Vuelve pronto!-Se despidió con una sonrisa-Vaya maestro, usted nunca cambia-Comento Umigame-¡Tu cállate tortuga inútil! Mejor entra a la casa y ayúdame a prepararle una maleta a Goku o por lo menos algo de comida-Dijo Roshi volviendo a la casa-Si maestro-Contesto Umigame sin más alternativas, entrando a la casa

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

-Al fin, ¡he conseguido la esfera del dragón de una estrella!-Exclamo el hombre de baja estatura de un color primario-¡Si Gran Pilaf! ¡No tardaremos en encontrar las demás!-Dijo la joven de cabellos oscuros junto a su compañero, una clase de animal doméstico con traje de ninja color purpura.- ¡Estamos a unos pasos de que yo sea el rey del mundo!-Dijo Pilaf...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Después de casi 20 minutos de espera, Goku había llegado de nuevo a Kame-House con 5 revistas en mano, todas de la misma categoria,algo para adultos mayores y sobre chicas, las cuales le encantaban ver al Maestro Roshi -¡Maestro ya llegue!-Grito Goku entrando a la casa empapado y con las revistas en sus manos-¡Al fin llegas Goku! ¡Esta vez solo tardaste 26 minutos! Te felicito muchacho, disté casi la vuelta al mundo.-Felicito exageradamente el Maestro Roshi

-Y ni una sola gota le cayó a mis revistas ¡Eres un excelente alumno Goku!-Exclamo Roshi dándole un vistazo a las revistas-Gracias Maestro, tardé un poco ya que trataba de que las revistas no se mojaran, además, los vendedores no me querían vender las revistas-Explico Goku tranquilamente -Muy bien muchacho, pero tenemos que hablar sobre tu entrenamiento...-Dijo Roshi tomando lugar en el sillón de la sala junto a Umigame el cual estaba sentado en el suelo pero abarcaba todo el lugar

-¿Que pasa maestro? Acaso no estoy entrenando duro ¡Si! De seguro es eso, debó de entrenar más duro cada día...-Analizo Goku-Claro que no Goku, pero...mi entrenamiento ya no es el adecuado para seguir entrenandote,ahora eres mucho más fuerte que yo y deberás de buscar un nuevo entrenamiento que logre darte unos buenos resultados, con mi entrenamiento no harás más que quedarte atrás-Explico el maestro Roshi

-Entiendo maestro... ¡Empacare ahora mismo! ¡Debo de empezar mi entrenamiento desde ahora, recorriendo todo el mundo para ayudar a las personas!-Dijo Goku con una enorme sonrisa en su cara-Aguarda Goku, Umigame y yo ya nos hemos encargado de eso, tú pequeña maleta está en la puerta, ahí llevas 3 trajes de entrenamiento y suficiente comida-Dijo Roshi señalando una bolsa que se encontraba en la entrada de color rojo sangre y con puntitos blancos.

-Además, el maestro Roshi tiene un regalo que te será muy útil Goku-Hablo Umigame-¿En serio? ¿Qué es? ¡¿Qué es?!-Decía Goku dando saltos de emoción-¡NUBE VOLADORA!-Grito Roshi sin respuesta y casi 10 segundos después apareció una nube dorada esperando las órdenes de su maestro fuera de su casa.- ¡La nube voladora! ¡¿En serio me la regalara maestro?!-Pregunto Goku emocionado

-Claro que si muchacho, yo no soy capaz de usarla además, te servirá en tu viaje-Contesto el maestro Roshi-¡Muchas gracias maestro! ¡Lo vendré a visitar cada vez que yo pueda! ¡Hasta luego Umigame!-Dijo Goku tomando la bolsa y amarrándola a su cuello, para después salir de la casa y lanzarse a la nube voladora para poder empezar a volar en busca de nuevas aventuras y un nuevo entrenamiento que verdaderamente le dé buenos resultados

-¡Hasta luego Goku! ¡Mucha suerte!-Se despidieron, observando el horizonte a donde se dirigía Goku hasta perderlo de vista...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡La siguiente esfera se encuentra en el norte aproximadamente a 12 Kilómetros de aquí! No tardaremos en llegar-Comento Bulma observando su Radar y sujetándose de Bardock-¡Vamos!-Exclamo Bulma dirigiéndose con Bardock hacia el norte...

**Nota de Autora: **_¡He! Aquí toy' Ya llegue, juntó al tercer capítulo de este fic, espero que les haya gustado tendré en progreso los demás ¡Regálenme uno que otro review! :3 Ese puede ser mi regalo de navidad adelantado XD Espero y se hayan pasado un espeluznante Halloween, ¡mucha suerte este Noviembre! ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!_


End file.
